


I Feel it in Your Touch

by Mbufton12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/pseuds/Mbufton12
Summary: Kara has always had trouble feeling other people's touch.  Her super strength and invulnerability makes her sense of touch muted.  But things change when she meets Lena Luthor.  Their hands slide together at the end of their first meeting and Kara's entire world changes.  How is this even possible?





	I Feel it in Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this for a fanfiction writing competition. It had to be about a wlw fandom and had to be less than 3,000 words. I came in close at 2,998, but I managed to stay under the limit. I unfortunately didn't win, so I thought I would post it here for others to enjoy. Let me know what you think!  
> Molly

Kara’s emotions are always right at the surface. Her emotions evoke goosebumps to roll across her skin and tears to swim in her eyes. Emotions make controlling her heat vision hard when her anger boils hot enough, clenching her fists powerful enough to break bones. Emotions make her love deeply and fiercely. She would die in an instant to save those worthy of her love. She has always had trouble controlling her emotions. They threaten to explode from her constantly.

She’s learned to hide them from the people around her, except Alex who can read her flawlessly. Most everyone else has difficulty gauging her when she has a handle on things. It’s when she lets her emotions get the best of her or they come on unexpectedly that it’s harder to hide them.

That’s why when she first meets Lena Luthor she isn’t surprised when her heart pounds in her chest. She isn’t shocked when her words are caught in her throat, choking her like a teenager with a crush. Lena’s stunning for Rao’s sake. She has to look away and focus to catch her breath.

Now, her actual physical sense of feeling is the opposite. Her other senses may be heightened, but due to her super strength and invulnerability her sense of touch is much less sensitive than humans. Things must be severe for her to feel them. Food has to be steaming hot to seem warm. Water in her shower could probably melt a normal person’s skin off, but just feels relaxing to her. When someone touches her, they have to practically claw her for her to feel the slightest graze of their fingertips. It’s frustrating when a hug she desperately needs barely feels like anything. 

Alex has learned she needs that extra pressure. She hugs Kara that much stronger, holds Kara’s hand that much tighter, kisses the top of her head that much harder just so Kara knows she is there, she’s loved and supported. She basks in those moments with Alex; they make her feel almost human. Almost.

Things completely change the day she meets Lena. She isn’t surprised by her emotional response. What does surprise her is when they reach out to shake hands after their meeting she can feel every graze of her skin against Lena’s.

Time slows as their fingers slide against one another. Every curve and ridge of Lena’s palm is seared into her flesh. Her breath catches in her lungs and she hears Lena’s doing the same. Their hands flex gently against the other before releasing their hold. She misses the contact immediately and craves more.

She leaves that first meeting with Clark by her side and a hazy fog filling her mind. She knows she shouldn’t trust Lena, but can’t help believing Lena’s claim about having nothing to do with the Venture explosion. She trusts her gut but tries to remain wary in case she is wrong about Lena.

She knows her instincts are on target when they find that Lena was the target of the explosion. She does everything in her power to stop Lena from holding the renaming ceremony for her company while her life’s in danger. Lena’s stubbornness just makes Kara like the CEO more. She isn’t willing to let other’s bad intentions stop her from becoming a force for good in this world; Kara can understand that more than most.

Shit hits the fan, Lena saves Alex’s life and Kara wants to pull her into a bone-crushing hug right away, but knows she can’t do that as her Super persona. So the next time she sees Lena with Clark she tries being extra sweet and apologetic for assuming her guilt. Lena thanks them for making her look good in the Daily Planet. She asks why Kara’s name isn’t on the byline and all Kara manages is a stuttering ‘Well like I said, I’m not a reporter.’ Lena’s smile right then feels like sun, giving her power.

“You could’ve fooled me,” Lena insists. As their meeting comes to a close, Lena offers her hand. “It was a pleasure, Miss Danvers,” she says sweetly, a smile envelopes Kara’s face as her hand slides into Lena’s. 

Her heart stops in her chest when she feels Lena’s hand in hers again. She thought maybe it was just a fluke; that she was imagining being able to feel Lena’s touch, but it is most definitely there. Her mind races trying to fathom how this is possible. She’s lost in thought; Lena’s hesitant speaking snapping her back to reality.

“I hope this isn’t the last time we talk,” her words are soft, close. Kara feels hairs on her neck tingling. She hears the hopeful invitation in Lena’s voice and wants nothing more than to ask Lena out, but she senses Clark standing there with his inquisitive stare. His warning about not trusting Luthors rattles her and she gives a safer response.

“I hope not either.”

 

It’s not the last time they talk. Kara’s first assignment as a reporter leads her to almost tearing Lena and LCorp apart in her next article about the CEO’s new Alien Detection Device. She is so ready to throw the brunette to the wolves and never look back it’s almost startling. She feels foolish for believing in Lena to begin with. She internally screams at herself -- her frustrations come out splashed across the page she’s writing. She can’t believe she almost asked Lena out. What was she thinking?

Then, Supergirl faces an Infernian. Maggie and Alex help take the alien down and she can’t stop thinking Lena’s right. Some aliens are bad; it couldn’t hurt to know who’s hiding among them. 

 

When she gets the message Lena wants to see her, she rushes to LCorp as soon as possible. An apology sits heavy on her lips. Her palms are sweating and her heart hammers against her ribcage before she reaches Lena’s office. Lena’s sitting on her pristine white couch reading Kara’s article. Kara doesn’t fight the smile that brings to her face. They talk for a long time about the article and Lex. Lena opens up and Kara feels a magnetic pull toward Lena, she can’t stand staying away.

“Lena,” she starts. Lena’s green eyes find hers and she loses her train of thought momentarily. “Would you want to get a coffee with me sometime?” Lena quirks an eyebrow. The rambling starts before she thinks to stop it. “It doesn’t have to be a date, although that’s why I’m asking. But if you aren’t comfortable with… or Rao, you might not even like girls…” she trails off when Lena’s hand rests reassuringly on her knee. She actually feels it and lightning surges through every neuron in her body.

“Kara,” Lena says calmly to stop Kara’s rambling. She laughs airily at Kara’s red cheeks and smiles brightly. “I would love to have a coffee date with you.” She scratches her nails lightly on Kara’s knee and the hero feels them as if she just solar flared. She feels sharp nails drag bluntly over her knee sending shockwaves in every direction. Her heart pounds, her arms go numb for a moment and heat settles in her stomach like liquid fire. 

 

Their first coffee date lasts hours. They go on Saturday morning when neither of them is busy. They end up grabbing their coffee to go and walking through a nearby park hand-in-hand. Kara revels in the contact. Lena’s thumb slides absent-mindedly back and forth over the back of her hand. At first it’s all she focuses on, the light tickle of Lena’s thumb passing gently over her skin has all her attention. She knows Lena doesn’t even realize it’s happening, making it that much more endearing. She finally starts getting used to the foreign sensations and focuses more on their conversation. They walk and talk for hours about nothing and everything. 

The date could have continued, but Alex calls with an emergency and Kara rushes off, but not before hugging Lena goodbye. It’s like a drug. Lena’s palms flatten against her back holding her tightly. Her entire body presses against Lena’s, every curve molding together easily. She squeezes tightly and suddenly feels like she doesn’t have to temper her strength. She experimentally squeezes tighter and Lena hums pleasantly near her ear.

“I had such a lovely time this morning,” Lena whispers. “We should do this again soon.” Kara can feel Lena’s breath ghosting the shell of her ear like a strong breeze while flying. An electric current passes over her scalp. Lips press firmly against her cheek as their hug releases and she feels every inch of them melt into her reddening skin. She’s never felt anything like it. She quickly agrees to another date, rushing out before she loses herself to the sensations.

 

They have a few coffee dates during the next week, every one lasting almost as long as the first, making them later to work every day. Their coffee dates quickly transform into lunch dates during the work day. It’s safer for both of their careers if they stop showing up so late to the office. Every date ends with a promise of another, a hug, and a kiss on the cheek that makes Kara’s head spin. She can’t figure out why she feels Lena’s touch more than anyone’s, but she doesn’t care. She can’t get enough. Her feelings for Lena grow stronger with every shared moment. They talk about everything, the exception being Kara’s caped persona. She feels connected to Lena like she hasn’t felt to anyone. Her relationship with Alex comes close in the sense of comfort she feels, but the attraction and magnetic pull she feels to the CEO is unprecedented.

She knows Lena feels it too. The brunette texts her anytime she isn’t busy running her company. It isn’t even to figure out plans or anything, she is just texting to talk. She talks about her day, the annoying board member that doubted her, the meeting that ran too long. Lena sends texts with emojis, slang, poor punctuation, and abbreviations no one would expect from the CEO of a tech empire. Kara eats it up every time. She responds happily with news of her own, how mean Snapper is, how she broke another pen and splattered ink across her desk. Her heart leaps every time Lena’s name graces her screen and she knows she’s in deep.

She wants to show Lena how much she likes her. She invites Lena over for dinner. It goes better than anything she expected. They laugh together when she burns the lasagna and order Chinese instead. They pour glasses of wine and move to the couch while they wait. They sit so close while they talk that their knees are touching. Kara thinks she is finally getting used to the feeling of Lena’s touch when the brunette leans in and kisses her chastely. Any cool she thought she had goes out the window.

Her body’s set aflame. She feels frozen in place, her heart stutters and her mind blanks. Then the first kiss ends all too soon and she chases Lena’s retreating lips. She reconnects them instantly and her mind goes from blank to consumed-with-all-things-Lena. Their lips meld together seamlessly, it’s intoxicating. Lena slides her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip and waves of heat crash down over her. Their tongues meet and she has never experienced anything like it.

That is until they’re both naked in her bed shortly after. Their bodies flush and Kara feels every nerve ending in her body as Lena’s skin melts into hers. Goosebumps roll over her body as Lena explores her flesh. Lena’s lips dance over her throat and she almost hyperventilates. She’s so wrapped up in everything Lena Luthor, she doesn’t hear the delivery person at the door. She climaxes and sees stars. She feels like galaxies are flowing through her body. She pulls Lena along with her and has never seen anything as beautiful as the usually-reserved-CEO coming undone at her fingertips.

She wakes up the next morning with Lena wrapped around her still naked body. She has never been happier. When Lena’s eyes slowly open, she doesn’t hesitate.

“Good morning,” Lena says, her voice hoarse with sleep.

“Be my girlfriend,” she says in lieu of asking. The smile that takes over Lena’s features is blinding. The brunette launches toward her capturing her mouth. She only gets a verbal confirmation from Lena after ten solid minutes of kissing.

 

Alex doesn’t exactly approve. “Are you kidding me? A Luthor?!?”

But she is persuaded to give Lena a chance. “Please give her a chance, Al. I really care about her.”

Alex agrees reluctantly. “One chance, Kar. And if she fucks it up…” it got too graphic for Kara’s liking.

 

Things are always getting better with Lena after they’re girlfriends. They see each other daily and Lena sleeps at Kara’s most nights. Then, three months later things come crashing down around them.

Cadmus comes after Lena. Well, Lillian comes after Lena. She kidnaps her daughter, bringing her to an underground bunker of Lex’s. Kara panics. She searches frantically for Lena. Winn tracks Metallo’s Kryptonite signature and Kara is leaving without hesitation.

“You can’t go after her Supergirl. Metallo will kill you,” J’onn yells at her as she runs toward the balcony exit.

“I have to J’onn,” she calls over her shoulder. She turns to face him when she makes it outside. “I love her!” She launches into the ink black sky without another word. With a smirk and shake of his head J’onn follows her.

The fight with Metallo is a blur. Kara barely remembers anything after seeing Lena thrown to the ground. 

After Metallo’s heart explodes she carries a bleeding Lena back to the DEO. She feels weak and sick. Alex realizes what is going on as soon as she sees green blood oozing down Lena’s forehead and makes Kara wait outside the room while she patches the brunette up.

As soon as the cut on Lena’s forehead is stitched and the blood is wiped clean, Kara feels better. She knows what this means; she doesn’t care.

“She has Kryptonite in her blood,” Alex states matter-of-factly in the empty conference room she’s dragged Kara to. Kara feels sick to her stomach at the thought. How did this happen to Lena?

“I know.”

“You can’t be with her Kara,” Alex argues. Kara paces uneasily and shakes her head vehemently. She refuses to leave Lena. “Did you know?”

Kara makes eye contact with Alex and shakes her head, but connects the dots quickly. This is why she’s able to feel Lena’s touch. Alex sees the realization.

“You knew.” She’s angry.

“I didn’t know,” Kara responds defensively. Alex’s brow rises skeptically. “Okay fine,” Kara concedes, “now that I know she has Kryptonite in her blood, more things make sense.” Alex looks confused. “I can feel her touch. Like actually feel it. She doesn’t have to push harder, I can feel her like I’ve solar flared and it’s incredible Alex.” She smiles sheepishly. 

Alex is having none of it. “You can’t Kara. She makes you weak.”

“No Alex she makes me so strong,” she clarifies. “I love her Alex. I love her so much. When I’m out there, I’m fighting for her. I’m fighting so I can get back to her and show her how much I need her.” Her voice cracks on the verge of tears. “Having her makes me feel human and loved and like there is someone there who understands me even if she doesn’t know who I am yet.” 

Alex shakes her head. She wipes a tear from Kara’s face. “Have you told her that?”

 

“Supergirl,” relief’s obvious in her tone when she finally opens her eyes and sees the hero. She reaches to feel the source of the pain on her forehead and realizes she has stitches. “Oh no, did I bleed on you?”

“Why is your blood Kryptonite?” Supergirl asks. Lena expects her voice to be angry, but it’s gentle.

“Lex experimented on me when I was in college. He figured out a way to infuse my blood with Kryptonite and planned to use me against Superman. I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you, but I’m ashamed.” She casts her eyes to the floor and Kara’s heart breaks.

“I have something to tell you actually,” Supergirl says quietly. Lena’s eyes jump to hers. Kara pulls her hair into a low ponytail and slides her glasses on. Her stomach flutters nervously. She’s never been this scared to tell someone her secret. She makes eye contact with the CEO and is met with shock and awe.

“Kara?” Lena asks. Kara nods guiltily. “No. No you can’t be… her,” Lena says doubtfully shaking her head. 

“I am,” Kara whispers. They are both silent for several minutes as Lena processes.

“You can’t be with me,” is the first thing Lena manages. Kara shakes her head stubbornly. “No Kara you can’t be with me. I make you weak. I make you…”

Kara cuts her off. “No Lena you don’t. You make me stronger than you know.” She reaches out grabbing Lena’s hands, that familiar touch there to reassure her, this is right. “Because there’s Kryptonite in your blood, I can feel you. I actually feel your every touch. I have never been able to do that with anyone before and there is nothing else in this world quite like it. I would fight to the death to hold onto you.” Lena releases a watery chuckle. Kara cups her cheeks and her hands reflexively find Kara’s elbows. “I love you Lena Luthor. You are perfect with or without Kryptonite in your veins.”

Kara quickly pulls Lena into a strong but chaste kiss. They pull back, foreheads resting together.

“I love you too, Kara Danvers.”

The way Kara’s heart races with the confession and her limbs go numb when Lena’s lips press to hers, just proves that she had been right all along.


End file.
